Recent advances in downhole telemetry systems have enable high speed communication between downhole devices and the earth's surface. With these high speed communication abilities, more downhole devices may be utilized in downhole applications. Harsh downhole environments may subject downhole devices to extreme temperatures and pressures. Further, drilling and/or production equipment may be subjected to potentially damaging forces, such as tensile loads from the weight of the drill string, bending, thermal expansion, vibration, and torque from the rotation of a drill string.
U.S. Patent Publications 2005/0161215 and 2005/0001735, both to Hall, et al; which are both incorporated herein by reference for all that they contain; disclose a connection for retaining electronic devices within a bore of a downhole tool. The connection transfers a portion of the makeup load away from the electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,461 issued Jun. 13, 2000 to Smith discloses an apparatus, method and system for communicating information between downhole equipment and surface equipment. An electromagnetic signal repeater apparatus comprises a housing that is securably mountable to the exterior of a pipe string disposed in a well bore. The housing includes first and second housing subassemblies. The first housing subassembly is electrically isolated from the second housing subassembly by a gap subassembly having a length that is at least two times the diameter of the housing. The first housing subassembly is electrically isolated from the pipe string and is secured thereto with a nonconductive strap. The second housing subassembly is electrically coupled with the pipe string and is secured thereto with a conductive strap. An electronics package and a battery are disposed within the housing. The electronics package receives, processes, and retransmits the information being communicated between the downhole equipment and the surface equipment via electromagnetic waves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,452 issued Dec. 2, 2003 to Zillinger discloses a carrier apparatus for connection with a pipe string for use in transporting at least one gauge downhole through a borehole. The apparatus includes a tubular body for connection with the pipe string having a bore for conducting a fluid therethrough and an outer surface, wherein the outer surface has at least one longitudinal recess formed therein. Further, at least one insert defining an internal chamber for receiving a gauge is mounted with the body such that at least a portion of the insert is receivable within the recess for engagement therewith. The apparatus also includes an interlocking interface comprised of the engagement between the insert and the recess, wherein the interlocking interface is configured such that the insert inhibits radial expansion of the body adjacent the recess.